Duncan
Duncan 'Tetzloff '''is a minor character in ''Bully, and a good friend of Otto Tyler and Jerry. Death In the game, Duncan can swim, but somewhat when he grew up (and outside of the game), he forgot how to swim so he fell into a dam and drowned in Los Angeles in California 6 days after his birthday in 2017. Presumably, he drowned in the same dam where Cole Phelps drowned on duty at least 40 years before. Role in Game Duncan is one of the characters in the mission "Balls of Snow", along with Clint Henry. On the start of chapter 5, he participate in missions, in the mission "Townie Challenge". He is seen chatting with Otto Tyler and Jerry (Bully) about grottos and gremlins, in the mission "Preppies Vandalized", he is helping Leon to pack some rats, in the mission "Busting in Part 2", he is one of the guarding townies before Omar Romero and Edgar Munsen. In the final mission, he can be seen hanging outside with Gunrey and Edgar Munsen at the bullworth academy, later he was replaced by Otto Tyler. Personality and Traits Duncan is a fantasy enthusiast. He likes to play Grottos and Gremlins because you can "kill things and take their stuff". He apparently lives a physically active life and has a wild imagination. He has an interest in extreme biking, but admits that he's not particularly skilled on a bike. He's broken into buildings, including the Girls' Dorm, and claims to have broken his collar bone three times. He aspires to look like a barbarian, and when fighting, claims to be a black ninja. He has an odd habit of mumbling when he says goodbye to others. Several lines of dialogue suggest that he may participate in recreational drug use. He is an asthmatic and uses an inhaler. When being swirlied, he claims that he can't swim. It's possible that he may have been a Nerd before becoming a townie due to his love for Grottos and Gremlins. He formerly attended Bullworth Academy, but dropped out due to the bullying. Various dialogue indicates that he may have been the kid who Davis bullied to the point of him dropping out of school. During the game he is tougher and a much better fighter than Davis, but he could have been bullied when he was younger and smaller. He still complains bitterly if he's bullied. However, he regrets dropping out of school and is very vocal about it. Duncan is bisexual and will accept gifts from and kiss Jimmy, but likes to try and impress girls as well. His stunt of breaking into the Girls' Dorm was for this reason. He appears to be friends with Leon. The two appear working together in a few different missions. Trivia * Duncan is the youngest of the townies, and the smallest. * Duncan is the only townie with a full name. * It was possible he was a nerd due for his love in grottos and gremlins. * Davis bullied him before dropping out. Last seen, he was much tougher than Davis and better. * He is bisexual. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non Swimmers Category:Worst Enemy is Water Category:Deadbeats Category:LGBT Community Category:Short characters